Baby Goodnight
by melody0606
Summary: Kyuhyun decides to say Goodnight to his love, one last time. Oneshot!


**A/N: This is a oneshot I wrote for the 2011 Soompi Gokon challenge. The main focus of the piece was dialogue, and it had to be written in a script-like fashion. I hope you guys like it! Please review!**

* * *

><p>Baby, Goodnight<p>

_A Memoire _

OPEN ON:

INT. KITCHEN, CHO HOUSE, SEOUL – DAY (CURRENT)

A small but extravagant home is enveloped in the morning mist. The kitchen of the house is bare, save one dark-haired man having taken residence on a bar stool. The man grips a graying paper in his hands. A woman passes by, grabbing something from the fridge, and attempts to walk into the hallway leading to the front door.

"Where are you going?"

_(The girl stops, eying the dark haired man reading his newspaper at the kitchen counter.)_

"Out."

"When will you be back?"

"When you're ready for me to come back."

"And the kids?"

_(The girl gives him a sad smile.)_

"I never wanted them. They were always yours."

_(The man looks up from his newspaper.)_

"Why are you doing this, Verity?"

"You did this to yourself, Kyuhyun – you were the one who made me this monster."

_(The girl walks away, down the hall, and grasps the handle of the front door.)_

"I never said I wanted you to leave."

"You never wanted me, Kyuhyun. I have no reason left to stay. This is goodbye."

_(The man puts down his newspaper, following the path the girl took herself to the front door, and embraces her from behind. His hold keeps her from leaving.)_

"This doesn't have to be goodbye."

"You're the one making this a goodbye."

_(The girl doesn't struggle to be freed of the man's arms.)_

"Why are you leaving? You never complained before."

"I never had a reason to complain – not until now."

"Then why?"

"Because I'm no longer happy, Kyuhyun."

"What more could you need to be happy? I've handed the world to you on a silver platter. I have nothing left to give."

"I'm tried of being kept company by a vase of roses and an empty bed."

"You said roses were your favorite."

"You can only get pricked so many times before you realize, you're just going to get pricked again and again."

"Things can change. Things _will _change."

_(The girl pauses before leaning back, finding his hand, and intertwining their fingers.)_

"Kyuhyun, they already have."

"Where will you go, Ver? Nobody will keep you. What man in his right mind would want a tainted woman?"

"Kyuhyun, you were never the man I wanted. The man I wanted...he died long ago, waiting for me to come to him."

_(The girl pauses before continuing.)_

"And as odd as this sounds, it took me this long to realize, I've always been waiting for him as well."

_(The man grows angry, spinning the girl around, and shoving her up against the door.)_

"_Why_? Why _now_?"

"I didn't have the courage nor the strength to leave before. Your words, your hands, your eyes, your lips – they drove me to my personal hell, Kyu. One that I couldn't escape."

"That hell isn't over though. I'm still here."

_(The man's grasp grows stronger, holding onto the girl's wrists tighter.)_

"It's not. I know it. But Kyuhyun, I'm no longer scared of those flames. I don't mind getting burned. A few scars never hurt."

_(The man laughs, letting go of the girl momentarily.)_

"I drove _you_ to hell? Woman, you were the one who drove _me_ to my own hell!"

_(He shoves her harder against the door, anger lighting up in his eyes.)_

"I wanted a chance to taste Heaven from an innocent man's lips Kyuhyun.I craved the touch of an assertive man who could hold me in his hands – mold me into the woman I am now."

"So you blackened my name by getting involved with another man – an affair you didn't even have the _deceny_ to conceal?"

"What can I say – he had me at hello."

"I remember when you said those words to me."

"Those days are long gone, Kyu."

_(The man's eyes grow darker.)_

"I won't let you leave."

"Says the man who couldn't even look me in the eye for two months."

"How did you expect me to feel? Another man's perfume on your skin?"

_(The man nuzzles his nose against the girl's neck and inhales.)_

"Another man's lips on yours?"

_(The man presses a kiss to the girl's lips.)_

"Another man's hands touching what's clearly mine?"

_(The man raises his hand higher up the girl's bare thigh.)_

"How do you expect me to feel, when I'm right in front of you, and you're saying another man's name?"

"He loves me. That is within itself enough. It's more than you've ever been able to give me."

"He's pulling you into his web of lies. How far are you willing to let his deception grow?"

_(Silence fills the air.)_

"Forget him."

"I can't."

"He doesn't even know you."

"He knows me better than you do."

"I know enough – I know what matters."

"You don't care about me, Kyuhyun. You've never tried, Kyuhyun. And as far as Siwon went, don't act like you're not lusting after another woman yourself, with all the late nights you spend, away from home, and away from me."

_(The man's eyes narrow.)_

"Don't tell me where my loyalties lay. I've always been faithful."

_(Both individuals pause.)_

"This is what we both want. This is what we both _need_."

"No, this is just what _you _want."

"Stop acting so selfish, Verity! You said yourself once – our love is itself a fairytale."

"If our love was a fairytale, we'd be living happily ever after."

"Even Cinderella, had trouble finding her happy ending."

_(Silence fills the air once again.)_

"He'll break you; destroy you. He can't love you. Men like him, can't see you. All they see are their own fantasies. He can't appreciate you like I can."

"I don't care. He can't break me any more than you already have."

_(The man's eyes narrow further, angry growing.)_

"I've never lifted a finger on your pretty little head, but if you wanted to be broken, all you had to do is ask. I'd be more than happy to comply."

"You're a sick man."

"Says the woman who is madly in love with me."

"Are you blind? I thought a CEO like yourself would be able to see what's right in front him! I don't love you Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Then why haven't you left? Why aren't you struggling to leave; screaming for help?"

_(Silence takes over, and the man steps back, releasing the girl, staring her in the eyes.)_

"I'm not going to stop you. If this is what you really want, leave."

_(The girl gives him one final look, and walks off. The man watches her leave, slamming the door behind her as she does.)_

"He can't love you like I can."

_(The man crumbles to his feet and the sound of his sobs fill the air.)_

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review!<strong> **:D**_  
><em>


End file.
